


First love

by ShadeDuelist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones, M/M, Monster toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/ShadeDuelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(because there was a sudden and acute need for cute.  Here's some floof!)</p><p>Based on this art: http://beanclam.tumblr.com/post/137532189806/baby-papyton-fluff-i-cant-help-it-plus-some-baby - give this artist love!  (not LOVE, but... love! ♥)</p><p>Papyrus likes his regular playmate Metta very, very much.  So what do you do when you like someone as much as that and you're only three years old?  You give them a flower, of course!  The biggest, brightest golden flower you can find!!  ...Getting the flower is the easiest part, though... giving it is something else entirely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First love

He was nervous.  Oh, so nervous.  So nervous that he hadn’t been able to drink his milk at all - even if Sans would be upset about that because milk is expensive and you need it for strong bones.  So nervous that his palms were sweaty and his knees were feeling like they’d bend inside out - even if Sans told him that knees could never do that because of the patellas.

“Hi, Papyrus!”

“Heh, heya, punk!!”

“Howdy, friend!”

Papyrus passed all of them by until one voice stopped him.

“...Is that for... _her_?”  Turning around, Papyrus looked at Toriel, who smiled as she walked up to him.  Instantly, his reflex was to deny it, but the small, white-furred monster had a special talent for seeing through him - and all other monsters, for that matter - and so he sighed.

“METTA DOESN’T LIKE BEING CALLED A GIRL... B-BUT YEAH, I-IT’S FOR HIM.  H-HE AND MAD ARE WITH NAPS, I-INSIDE, RI-RIGHT?”

“Yes... oh, my, you’re looking very pale, Papyrus...  Relax, okay?  ...Sh-  I mean, _Metta_ will _love_ a gorgeous flower like that!  A-and if she-  oops, I mean _he_... and if he doesn’t like that flower, or if he’s _mean_ to you, then he’s not worth your attention!”, she said decisively, prompting Papyrus to glance at Asgore, the other monster that had greeted him but who has backed away quickly once Toriel approached.  The way Toriel spoke, she made it sound like Asgore had made the mistake of being mean to her

“...T-THANK YOU FOR YOUR ADVICE, TORIEL, YOU TRULY ARE THE PRINCESS OF ALL MONSTERS.”, Papyrus admitted, prompting a soft giggle and a bow from her before she shooed him away, returning him to his nervous but now slightly less anxious trek into the monstergarten class.  Inside the hallway, he could already hear the three cousins’ voices.

“...oh... M-metta, you don’t... have to... stay in here with me, i-if you don’t want to... a-and you too, Mad...”

“ _Nonsense_ , Blookie!  Now, do you want to sing again?”

“Again?  Again?!  AGAIN?!!!  I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TWO!!  I’M GOING OUTSIDE WITH THE OTHER KIDS!!  MAYBE I CAN TRAIN MY BATTLE MOVES WITH UNDYNE AGAIN!!!”  The angry outburst preceded the door of the monstergarten class banging open and Mad stomping away through the other door leading to the school playground.  The silence that he left in there was deafening for a moment or two until Metta spoke again.

“...Well, he’s just a _savage_ that doesn’t _appreciate_  singing!  Hmph!  I hope Undyne punches him in the eye today!”

“N-no... Metta, don’t say that...  Mad’s just... mad...  A-and you d-don’t have to sing for me... g-go outside... play with Alphys again, s-she’s probably lonely now that Mad’s fighting with Undyne again...”

“Oh, but Blookie...”, Metta started, only for his cousin to persist.

“I’ll be fine... j-just sitting here...  I c-can sing alone, too...”  A sigh followed, and then Metta spoke gently - Papyrus could hear the smile in his words.

“...Well, alright then...  But if you’re feeling alone...  Just wave in front of the window and I’ll come back inside, okay?”  Then, Metta exited the classroom, and Papyrus ran forward to catch up with the other monster toddler before he was at the door.

“M-METTA!”

“Oh?”  He turned around on his hot pink boots, his hair swishing in front of his right eye, and Papyrus suddenly felt _way, way_ out of his depth.  How could such a cute and lovely boy as Metta ever find him interesting, no matter how great he was?  Then, however, Metta’s face relaxed and he smiled broadly.  “Papyrus!  I was just about to go outside to play again - do you want to play princess and the knight again?  You can be the princess this time-  Oh!  Oh, what a lovely golden flower!!”  It wasn’t hard for Metta to notice the flower - Papyrus still held it in his sweaty, bony palms tightly, as though it was the greatest treasure in the entire world.  “...Is that for Undyne?  You two play together almost every day because she’s training you to be tough, right?”

“S-SHE IS, BUT-”

“I have to say it’s paying off, Papyrus, you’re really good at being tough.  Better than I am, at any rate.”

“T-THANK YOU, METTA!  B-BUT THE FLOWER... IT ISN’T FOR UNDYNE...”

“Oh?  Then is it for Toriel?  She gets a lot of flowers, you kno-”

“I-I-IT’S F-FOR YO-YOU!!”, Papyrus finally stammered out, looking away from Metta’s face, unable to hide how badly he blushed now.  Why did it have to be so hard to like someone?!  Sans never had these problems!   _Undyne_ never had these problems!

“...For me?”  Chancing a look at Metta again, Papyrus saw his metallic cheeks glowing a soft pink, and his hand pressed on his chest, where any other monster would have their soul.  “...Papyrus, how... how _sweet_ of you!”

“D-DO YOU WANT TO PLAY P-PRINCESS AND THE KNI-KNIGHT, METTA?  I... DO NOT CARE WHO THE PRINCESS IS TODAY...  Y-YOU PLAY THEM BOTH VERY WELL!”

“Well, _you_  play the role of the handsome knight _very_ well!”, Metta said before he pressed his pursed lips hard against the side of Papyrus’ skull in a big, wet smooch that left the skeleton-monster dazed.

“W-WOWIE, METTA!!  I-IT WAS JUST A FLOWER...”

“Nonsense, Papyrus - it was _you_ , silly.  A-and you can... smooch me too, if you want...”  That was an interesting notion: so, disregarding the fact that skeletons don’t have lips so they can’t kiss - Sans’ words, not his - he pressed his teeth to Metta’s metal cheek and made the customary ‘mwah’ sound, grinning happily after doing so.

“THERE, METTA!  A SMOOCH FOR A LOVELY MONSTER!  ...METTA... DO YOU THINK, NOW THAT WE GAVE EACH OTHER A SMOOCH... WE WILL HAVE... BABIES?”, he asked worriedly, only for Metta to grab his hand and pull him along outside.

“If we will, we’ll be the best dads and moms in the entire underground!  ...Oh, wait, I know!  Instead of princess and the knight, let’s play house!  We’ll have to practice for when the babies are delivered!!”  Papyrus nodded happily and followed along outside, noticing with great satisfaction that Metta’s grip on his hand didn’t falter, and that his grip on the flower didn’t, either.

 

“...heya there, little big bro.  so... how was monstergarten today?”, Sans asked the moment his younger brother appeared outside again at the end of the day.  Their dad had important work, so he’d asked Sans to walk himself and his brother home safely, a task the first-grader was very self-conscious about.  Fortunately, Papyrus didn’t react about the lack of attention that day: the reason for that became clear very quickly.

“IT WAS A WONDERFUL DAY!  I HAVE GIVEN A FLOWER TO METTA AND-”  ‘finally’, Sans thought.  Papyrus’ interest in the other monster hadn’t been that hard to miss, since he only mentioned his playmate about ten times an hour.  Sans knew Metta pretty well by now - his favorite dessert, his favorite game, his favorite color (okay, that one wasn’t hard to spot on sight either, everything the metallic monster _owned_ seemed to be _pink_ ).  “-AND THEN I SMOOCHED HIM BACK AND NOW WE’RE GOING TO HAVE BABIES I THINK, SO YOU’RE GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!”

“papyrus... babies aren’t born from just a kiss, you need to do more.”, Sans reacted, prompting his younger brother to look up at him incredulously.

“MORE THAN A KISS?  WHAT MORE COULD THERE BE?”  Uh-oh, Sans thought, warning signals going off in his mind.  He was _so_ not going to have that kind of talk with his baby brother out in public.  “SANS!  DON’T IGNORE ME!!”, Papyrus persisted, and Sans sighed, mentally steeling himself for trouble as he spoke as authoratively as he could muster.

“ _gross stuff_ , paps, with _magic,_ magic that only _grown-up monsters_ can use.”  For a second, Papyrus looked like he’d argue, but then he deflated and looked at his feet again as they walked.

“...OH.  WELL, THAT’S... KIND OF DISAPPOINTING, BUT ALSO VERY GOOD!  METTA AND I ARE TOO LITTLE TO HAVE BABIES OF OUR OWN!”  Crisis averted, Sans mused, exhaling a sigh of relief softly until...  “BUT IT IS NICE TO KNOW THAT WE CAN SAFELY SMOOCH EACH OTHER, SINCE I LIKED THAT!  METTA’S CHEEKS ARE VERY SMOOCHABLE!!  AND I GUESS THE BABIES WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL WE ARE BOTH GROWN-UP MONSTERS!!”

Sans vaguely wondered how his dad would respond to all of this.  The thought made him want to turn back to school and hide under his desk.


End file.
